


[Podfic] Home Sweet Home by livrelibre

by fire_juggler



Category: White Collar
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> The process of making a household is more complicated than you'd think. (Spoilers up to 2.11.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Home Sweet Home by livrelibre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Home Sweet Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164428) by [livrelibre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre). 



> Recorded for Kalakirya for our wee exchange. Happy Holidays, BB! ♥
> 
> Many thanks to livrelibre for giving blanket permission to record podfic!

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/home_sweet_home.mp3)

## Length:

00:14:41 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/home_sweet_home-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 14.5 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/home_sweet_home-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 8.0 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
